


A Brand New Perspective

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Midsummer's Children [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Proceed with caution, Self-Therapy Writing, So yeah, not written that well, was written during a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: I've had a rough week, so here. Have my little bit of self-therapy. Also, this takes place in the future of the series, so be aware of that before you click. You've been warned.Shouts, shrieks, and a cacophony of other sounds of children playing filled Lucifer's ears, causing him to grimmace. He didn't wish to be anywhere near the playground he was sitting nearby, but Dean and Castiel had wanted to go to the park, and because Gabriel had needed to stay home with Sam, who was sick with the flu, it had fallen to him to help entertain the other children.At least it was accepted for adults to sit on benches while their young played.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Important!!!! The situation depicted in this story does not reflect my own personal situation. The only similarity between my situation and the situation depicted below is that I did indeed lose my job earlier in the week for reasons that were less than clear, and that I have no real way to attempt to ask why, or if I could get it back.
> 
> There's gonna be more information about my own situation at the bottom, so if you want to know more before you read the story, you can either press the "end" key ( Fn + Right Arrow on laptops and some keyboards), or click the prompt for more notes. Either one works.
> 
> One final note before I get to the main story: this was mostly written late at night, and 'edited' at the same time. I'll go through some other time and make sure I didn't miss anything, but I'm really tired right now, and it wouldn't surpruse me if I did.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WORK IS POSTED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN BY THE AUTHOR, AND ONLY TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU FIND THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND POSTED WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

**A Brand New** **Perspective**

* * *

 

 

 

Shouts, shrieks, and a cacophony of other sounds of children playing filled Lucifer's ears, causing him to grimmace. He didn't wish to be anywhere near the playground he was sitting nearby, but Dean and Castiel had wanted to go to the park, and because Gabriel had needed to stay home with Sam, who was sick with the flu, it had fallen to him to help entertain the other children.

At least it was accepted for adults to sit on benches while their young played.

As he bounced Adam on his knee, he couldn't help but smile at the child's pure, innocent joy. The eight month old had no primary motives, no desire for anything really, existing purely for the sake of others at this point in time.

Noticing that Dean was dragging Castiel behind him as they ran around the structure taking up much of the playground, he called out to them. “Dean, please stop running so quickly! I will not help you if you cause yourself to get hurt!” The two glanced in his direction for a moment, before returning to their game, moving noticably slower.

Satisfied that the two boys were following his request, he moved to turn his attention back towards the babe in his lap, when a young woman sat on the other side of the bench, a small boy of nearly five years standing in front of her.

Placing her hands on the boy's face, she smiled before whispering to him quietly. “Remember Peter, as soon as I call you we have to go. No complaining that you want to stay longer, got it?”

Lucifer couldn't help but frown at her words, watching from the corner of his eye as he continued to bounce Adam. The boy nodded quickly, before running off towards the playground. The young woman watched the boy play for a moment, before bending over, placing her head in her hands.

He knew he shouldn't care. Humans were just flawed abominations that caused pain for others, and ruined the planet they lived on, and yet there was something about the one sitting next to him that drew his attention, and wouldn't let go.

Sighing deeply, he adjusted his hold on Adam before turning to face her. “Excuse me Miss, I couldn't help but notice that you look like something is troubling you. Perhaps I could help?” He offered, and the instant she turned, he understood.

The young woman wasn't a woman at all. She was practically still a child, nearly grown as she was, and forced to grow up far too quickly for the sake of another.

She laughed biterly, shaking her head as she watched Adam attempt to eat one of Lucifer's fingers. “Unless you can find a job that's willing to hire and pay me today, there's nothing anyone can do.” She replied softly, before closing her eyes tightly, quite obviously fighting to hold back tears. “So who's this little one? He yours?”

Deciding to allow her the change in topic, he smiled before shaking his head. “I'm afraid not. Both he and the other two I brought today belong to my younger brother. He would've broght them himself, but he's taking care of another who's sick with the flu.” He chuckled quietly at that, remembering for a moment just how torn his brother had been at having to stay home with Sam. “What about the young one you brought?”

The girl smiled weakly, the effect lessened by the tears that were slowly filling her eyes. “My younger brother. He…..” She trailed off at that, taking a moment to wipe away a few tears that managed to escape before continuing, voice cracking slightly from the intense emotions she was unknowlingly projecting towards Lucifer. “He has no idea what I do to support him.”

Lucifer did not like the implications of that statement at all. A subtle check with his Grace showed that she wasn't prosttituting herself, or taking drugs, but without brushing over her mind, which she would certainly feel, or having her tell him, he had no way of telling what she was truly doing.

He was distracted from his thoughts though, when Dean and Castiel started shouting at another child, and it looked like he'd have to step in very soon or a fight would break out. But what to do about Adam?

Seeing that she hadn't once looked away from Adam in the last several moments, he realized that he may have just found a way to get the girl to open up, while also finding someone to watch the boy for a few minutes. Lifting Adam off of his knee, he held the child out towards the girl. “Would you like to hold Adam for a moment? It looks like the other two are about to get in trouble, and I'd rather not have to explain any black eyes.”

The girl giggled for a moment, before reaching out and accepting the passing of the child. “I hear you. Go keep the kids from starting playground warfare, I've got the little one.”

Lucifer smiled at the girl, and after smoothing Adam's wispy hair down one last time, began walking towards the playground. If he could dissolve fights between demons, how hard could it be to dissolve a simple playground argument?

  


* * *

  


  


Good grief, if there was any way to ensure that he never had to solve a fight on a playground, Lucifer would take it. No hesitation.

It was true that both he and Michael could be incredibly stubborn, refusing to back down until it ended in bloodshed, but those fights paled in comparison to how insanely bullheaded human children could be.

It had taken nearly twenty minutes for a solution to be found, and even then the child who had started it was still threatening to 'pummel them into next month', until the brat's mother finally took notice long enough to take him home.

Making his way back to the bench, he stopped in his tracks as he heard the girl talking to Adam. “I just don't know what to do anymore. Dad was already taking most of the money I made so he could get drunk, and now I've been fired because I refused to let him push me around, so I don't have any money for the rent, and the landlord has been really pushy lately.”

So that was it. Her father was a drunk, which explained what she said to her brother earlier, and she was being pressured into sexual acts by her landlord and ex-boss.

Knowing that he needed to intervene, and quickly, he sat on the bench and faced her. “As it turned out, the child pushed Castiel, and Dean tried to get him to apologize, and it all went downhill from there.” He summarized, knowing that she would likely be curious as to why it took so long.

She smiled, subtly wiping away a stray tear while bouncing Adam gently. “I figured as much. That prat is always causing trouble, and his mum just lets him get away with it. Kid's gonna get into a lot of trouble when he's older.”

Lucifer nodded, reaching out and allowing Adam to grab onto his finger. “Now, I know you don't want to talk about your personal life, but I overheard some of what you were saying earlier, and I truly wish to help as best as I can.”

The girl froze, before her shoulders started to shake as she fought back tearss. “I just don't know what to do anymore.” She admitted, voice barely more than a whisper. “After mum died, dad kept drinking more and more, and I had to drop out so there was enough money for the rent and food, but then dad found out and started taking that too!” Her voice kept climbing in volume, until she was flat out sobbing. Lucifer quickly slid across the bench, before pulling her close and allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Regardless of his feelings towards the majority of humanity, children, even ones nearly grown, all held a certain innocence and purity about them, which somehow had influanced him to desire to help more and more now that he was being given a second chance.

“I understand that you tried your best.” He began quietly, rubbing the girl's arm gently as she slowly becan to calm, knowing without a doubt that he had her full attention. “As I said earlier, I wish to help. Here.” He reached into his back pocket, congering an envelope filled with several hundred notes of the current British currency. “I want you to take this, and use it to pay the rent, as well as buy food for yourself and your brother.”

The girl straightened quickly, looking at him in shock for a moment before he raised his hand. “I am more than capable of providing the funds necessary for you and your brother to live on for a while.” Pressing the envelope into one of the girl's hands, he gently picked up Adam, who was starting to fall asleep, and held him so he was reclining slightly. After a moment's thought, he smiled and called Dean and Castiel over to where they were sitting.

“As I'm sure you can tell from our accents, my brother's family and I just moved here from America. As a result, we don't currently have a regular babysitter. If you would be willing, I'd be more than happy to talk things over with my brother and have you take care of the boys while my brother and I are busy.” He offered, and within instants the two older boys were rushing over to the girl, asking nearly a dozen questions a second.

The girl sat there, completely shell-shocked for several moments, before a bright, beautiful smile lit up her face, erasing nearly all signs of her prior sorrows. And in that moment, Lucifer knew that if his Father were watching, even He would be smiling as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I pretty much got fired.
> 
> I got a call Monday evening, from the lady in charge of organizing the childcare portion of a bible study that my church does every Thursday. She explained to me that they were moving me to standby in case anyone got sick/couldn't make it in, because the number of kids that were coming wasn't high enough to constitute my being there. Which technically means I'm still 'hired', but considering it was volunteering anyway, they pretty much told me to not come back unless we tell you to.
> 
> Now here's the thing. I'm still considered a minor, which put me first for the chopping block, despite the fact that I more than proved myself as capable of taking care of the kids, and I'd be at the very bottom of the list of people on standby. And I've seen the list before. It's got at least five other people on it.
> 
> Another thing that I've realized the last few days, is the fact that I've got a feeling they didn't tell me the whole story. I have no idea what all led to my being 'fired', but my gut is telling me that what I was told was at least in part complete and utter bullshit, and I have no way to confirm or deny it. I mean, I've got a theory, but who really knows.
> 
> Long story short, my week was ruined from the start, and I can't even ask why, because both the lady who is in charge of the childcare, and the lady who is in charge of the preschool we were using firmly believe that until you reach 18, your opinion isn't truly worth any consideration, and won't be willing to listen to me.


End file.
